unique_wavesfandomcom-20200214-history
Resolute
Resolute is a space opera. It is the first film made by Unique Waves and the directorall debut of Liam Bard. Synopsis The scene opens on Yanıcı with Rhea eating a Zarg Pie. Her subordinate officer Abacus bursts into the room with officer Bataklık, reporting an invasion is inflicting the planet. The group run outside and towards a town, a small drone dive bombs them, causing the two to flinch as it rams itself into a Methanian, and abducts it, flying upwards until Rhea shoots it down. A large ship hovers overhead, the Duocraft, with the drones entering and exiting it. Several of the Methanians attempt to defend themselves, demonstrating the ability to ignite themselves on fire due to the sacks of methane on their bodies. To no avail, as the drones are fireproof. However, the ship then stops sending down drones to abduct the Methanians, only surprisingly returning them from the ship. The ship then flies off, leaving the civilization very confused. Onboard the ship, Captain Mauser walks onto the abduction deck, asking the crew if the abductions were a success. A technician responds yes, as they had managed to drain enough of the Methanian gas as was required for their plan. Back on Yanıcı, Rhea and Abacus check on the citizens of the planet, realizing that Bataklık is missing. Onboard the ship, Bataklık has hidden himself in the confusion of the abductions and is experiencing weightlessness to his distress before activating Yerçekimi Boots and calming down. He overhears several Radicals discuss their situation of the Methanian gas. Bataklık’s radio crackles as Rhea attempts to contact him. Bataklık tells her that he is on the Duocraft and asks her what to do. Rhea asks him if he knows why the Methainans were briefly abducted and abrubtly returned. Bataklık asks if the sacks on the abducted are drained, which Rhea confirms, with him theorizing that the Methanians have been drained of their gasses. Bataklık tells Rhea that he has an idea and that he can make the Duocraft return to Yanıcı. As Rhea and Abacus evacuate the Methanians into a bunker, Bataklık uses his natural abilities to detonate the gas, causing large damage to the ship. The Space Radicals quickly realize what had happened and Bataklık is captured. Assessing the damage, Captain Mauser orders repairs onto the Duocraft and Bataklık’s torture. Unhappily acknowledging the depletion of the gas, he tells the pilots to head back to Yanıcı. On the surface, Rhea and Abacus lie in wait for the drones, with a large sack of the Methonian’s gas, donated by the citizens, nearby. The drones arrive and collect the sack, with Abacus and Rhea jumping onto a drone when the swarm takes off. Infiltrating the Duocraft, the two manage to hide from the abduction committee and make their way to the prison cells. In the brig, the two find Bataklık’s dead body and Chad, a former member of the Space Radicals. Chad was caught red handed attempting to escape from the ship and is awaiting execution. Chad explains that the Methaian gas’s highly flammable properties would be used as fuel for a weapon, if unleashed in an established atmosphere, would ignite it. Rhea then questioned how they had syphoned enough gas, which Chad then informs them that the crew of the ship is the fourteenth sent to the planet and they had been visiting different established villages each time, so not to arouse suspicion. With Abacus asking how they would ignite the atmosphere, Chad tells them that it would be possible with a Red Dwarf Star, which is located onboard a ship called the Garrote that is meant to be docking with them soon. A technician discovers Rhea and Abacus’s presence and informs Captain Mauser, who orders Chad’s execution, revealing that Chad’s cell is an airlock, expelling Chad into space. Desperate to escape, Rhea and Abacus escape the brig by putting on spacesuits and leaping outside the ship. Abacus and Rhea find themselves tethered to the outside of the ship, while the ship docks with the Garrote. Climbing aboard the Garrote, they intentionally trigger an alarm used to describe a radiation leak, causing the crew to evacuate to the Duocraft until the leak is contained. The two locate the Red Dwarf Star and steal it from its locker in the weapons room. The two plans to escape to the nearby planet Enezo and hire a Ferrer to take them to Exzed, the home planet of the Peacekeepers, where they can turn over the Red Dwarf Star. To divert attention, the two use a computer virus to cause all escape pods on the ship to launch, with them on one of them. However, in launching the pods, they damage the controls, so they come to a crash landing on Enezo, accidently causing a sinkhole to open. On the planet, a group of native rescue servicemen find the crashed pod, with the two still inside. The rescue men take them to the Great Pillar, the main city of the planet. After recovering, the two ask a friendly worker where to find a Shuttle and are pointed to the Black Hole Pub. Asking around the pub, the two find Confre H’soj, a shuttle who is willing to take the two to Exzed. On the other side of the Sturdy Pillar, a Gallan ship-smith Ypear is brought to the home of the cosmic casino owner Major Ohfensse. The crime boss reads Ypear’s offences: gambling debts, debt evasion and assault of his debt collectors. As the crime boss cocks his weapon, Ypear begs if she can do anything to cover her debts. Ohfensse ponders this and throws her a bag of drugs. He orders her to deliver the bag of drugs to his underlings on the meteor cluster As-Ter-01D. Ypear upsettingly accepts the task and scurries out the door to find transport to the meteor cluster. Ohfensse orders his right-hand man Appendage to alert the authorities that a Gallan heading to As-Ter-01D is caring a bag of high class drugs. At a Moonport, Confre shows the duo his ship: The Boundary IX, a ship which impresses Abacus, but Rhea meets with scepticism. Confre tells the duo that he is also shuttling Ypear, who appears and boards the ship without looking at the trio. Confre tells the two that he is dropping them off first because of their status and then shuttling Ypear. Boarding the ship, Rhea and Abacus meet Quibsley, the pilot of the ship. They take their seats, with Abacus attempting to greet Ypear, who ignores him. Quebsley flies the Boundary IX off Enezo and steers it towards Exzed. On the Garotte, Captain Mauser learns of the theft of the Red Dwarf Star and informs his superior and captain of the Garotte, Cauldron Kötü, who orders Mauser’s lieutenant to cut off his own hand as a display of power over his troops. He then orders Mauser to find the Red Dwarf Star. Mauser orders a reward for the Red Dwarf Star or a replacement. On the Boundary IX, Quebsley informs Confre that the course that Rhea wants to travel briefly passes into Korsan Territory. Confre asks Rhea if she must get to Exzed as quickly as possible, as he doesn’t want to endanger Ypear or Quibsley. Rhea sarcastically asks Ypear how fast she wants to get to her destination, to which Ypear replies the quicker the better. Quebsley sets the course and pilots the ship into pirate territory. A few hours later, pirates attack Boundary IX, after a space chase, the engines overheat. With a boarding imminent, Confre tells the group that he is going to surrender himself to the pirates, hoping that a bounty on his head will convince the pirates to let them go. As the pirates’ board, Confre surrenders himself, convincing the pirates to holt their search. Rhea, inspired by Confre’s sacrifice, plans with the rest of the group to escape the pirates. Abacus is to take Ypear and cut the cables holding the ship in the abduction bay, releasing the ship, Quebsley is to repair the ship and be ready to for takeoff. Rhea will clear the ship of pirates. Ypear is horrified with the idea of facing pirates, but Abacus talks her into it. Quebsley opens a small hatch on the Boundary IX and the duo crawl out of it and begin cutting the cables. Confre is brought before the skipper of the ship, Sal Iva, who he offers himself and no resistance whatsoever is he lets his ship go. Sal Iva orders a boarding party anyway, to the dismay of Confre, who attempts to attack him, only to be restrained by a pirate revealed to be Antioch, a conman who once worked with Confre but betrayed by him. Antioch beats Confre badly for revenge. The boarding party is repelled by Rhea, using a large gun that Confre kept on the ship for emergencies. Sal Iva looks over the abduction bay and notices Ypear and Abacus cutting the cables. He informs Antioch and the bounty hunter leaps out of the skipper’s quarters and onto the Boundary IX, startling Ypear and Abacus, and then attacking them. Knocking Abacus off the platform, Antioch turns towards Ypear who sees that the boarding party, evacuating from the Boundary IX due to Rhea, has stolen her bag of drugs. Horrified, Ypear descends by her tether and lands on top of the pirate who is carrying her bag. Abacus is found swinging under the platform by his tether. Antioch, peering over the edge of the platform, sees Abacus pointing a gun at him, and is shot in the head. Confre regains consciousness and sees Sal Iva targeting Ypear with a sniper rifle. Confre charges Sal Iva and pushes him out of window to his death. Programming the ship to open the bay doors, Confre sees Abacus on the platform. Confre builds up the courage and jumps out of the window like Antioch did and lands on the platform, unluckily breaking a leg on the landing. Radioing the rest of the group, Abacus releases the cables, freeing the Boundary IX. Abseiling down the cables with Confre, the duo makes it into the ship. With the Boundary IX free, Quebsley flies the ship out of the abduction bay. Once the Boundary IX is out of pirate territory, Abacus confronts Ypear on leaving him with Antioch. Ypear refuses to talk to him. Seeing her bag, Abacus opens it, and finds the drugs. Seeing these, Abacus arrests Ypear. Confre, horrified that he was smuggling drugs, attempts to attack her, with his broken leg saving her. Rhea restrains Ypear and heads into the cockpit to ask Quebsley how long until they arrive at Exzed. Flying over the planet, Abacus remarks on the slums pocketing the planet. Quibsley lands the ship and they disembark. They are approached by officials asking why they are docked there. Rhea shows her badge and is permitted to park in the spot. Abacus exits the Boundary IX with Ypear in handcuffs, carrying the Red Dwarf Star in its container. The duo asks the guards to transport Ypear to jail and place her drugs in the evidence room. Rhea demands transport from the guards and her request is granted. As a shortcut, the transport goes through a slum. Rhea remarks on the state of them and asks why they smell so badly. As they arrive, they ask to see the chief of the precinct, who is shown the red dwarf star. He is told of their story and how the Space Radicals invaded Yanıcı, killed Bataklık and planned to use the Red Dwarf Star as a planet killer. The captain takes a deep breath and calls in two officers, who restrain the two. The captain decides on the cover story and frames the two for drug smuggling, using Ypear’s drugs. Rhea and Abacus realize that captain is in league with the space radicals and attempt to resist, only to be tasered and arrested. Captain orders the two to be put on death row. Abacus awakes in a holding cell and slams on the door, yelling to the guards that he is an officer of the Peacekeepers and demands to be released. The guards ignore him, calling him dirty. He turns around and finds Rhea in the same cell with him, along with Ypear, who is in the cell with them, as she is the one who could testify on their behalf, she is also to be executed. Distraught, she is sobbing in the corner. With Rhea telling her to shut up, Ypear tells her that she has realized that Major Ohfensse will have taken her home whilst she was away and had set her up with the drugs, so she would get arrested. The trio begin confessing their insecurities and how they ended up in the situation. Rhea admits that her last spacecraft was the Scythetitan, a ship that ultimately crashed and was transferred to Yanici as a reward for her service. Abacus confesses that he was sent to Yanıcı due to concerns of the Peacekeepers that he was suffering from shell-shock from an explosion in training. He then admits that he wasn’t upset with Bataklık’s death due to the adrenalin and feels bad about it. Rhea comments on how Bataklık always wanted Yanıcı to be treated more than the “holiday assignment” and sadly laments on how he got his wish. On the Boundary IX, Quibsley is operating medical technology to fix Confre’s leg. On a screen, an image appears, signalling that several armed guards are approaching the ship. Heading to the bay doors to talk with the guards, he pauses when the guards put up barriers around the dock, signifying a crime scene. Confre tells Quibsley to warm up the engines. A guard knocks on the bay door asking to see Confre. Confre asks if they have a warrant and when the guard reaches down to pull out his warrant, Quibsley takes off, with the guards calling air support. Quibsley evades a police vehicle as it chases the Boundary IX across the city. As tethers launch from the police vehicle, they travel fast enough for the Boundary IX’s computer to confuse with meteors, and activates its asteroid blaster, destroying the tethers. The two head to the Moonport, a launchpad with a Howitzer Gravity Lift installed to escape Exzed. The Boundary IX flies into the Moonport hanger and overtakes several ships in a queue for the Gravity Lift, managing to enter the Gravity Lift and take off from the planet. In captain Raymond’s office, he calls Cauldron and informs him of his acquisition of the Red Dwarf Star, pleasing Cauldron. He is visited by Mauser, who takes the Red Dwarf Star from him. An officer informs him of Confre’s and Quibsley’s escape. Raymond is horrified at this, as the duo are loose ends with Rhea and Abacus’s execution. With Confre and Quibsley finding out that they are wanted for drug smuggling, they discover that Rhea and Abacus are being transferred to Barrix III for execution. Confre asks Quibsley how much money the two have between them. At an alien car park, Confre meets up with a shady acquaintance, Vanes, who offers him blueprints to Barrix III and a waste collector broadcast transmitter for a considerable sum of money. After receiving the money, Vanes attempts to run with the money and merchandise, only to be shot in the legs by Confre, who accepts the merchandise and most of the money, only leaving an estimated amount to pay for Vanes’s upcoming hospital bills. Climbing back onboard the Boundary IX, Confre sets a course to Barrix III, installing the new Broadcast Transmitter and switching it on. Arriving at Barrix III, the Boundary IX is accepted by the computer system after a brief scare, allowing the ship to enter. Parking the ship, Confre exits in a disguise and searches for Rhea and Abacus. Finding the duo in a crowd of prisoners, Confre attempts to leave with the two in tow, only to be noticed by Antioch, who survived the wound inflicted upon him by Abacus and was arrested soon after. He attacks the trio and reveals them to the hoard. The hoard attacks, causing the group to retreat. As Quibsley manages to manoeuvre the Boundary IX towards the trio and they climb aboard, only of multiple prisoners to see the ship as their chance to escape and leap aboard, causing the trio to fight the prisoners off. Confre finds Ypear clinging to ship and prepares to kick her off, only to be stopped by Abacus, who lets her climb aboard. The group close the ship’s doors and use a pursuing drone to create an opening in the prison, escaping Barrix III, only to realise that Antioch is flying after them. Managing to outrun him, the group find their way back to Exzed, to force Ypear to confess, saving the others. Rhea realises that Raymond plans to use the Methosian gas on the slums pocketing the planet, which would dramatically reduce the crime rate and kill the lower-class citizens, which is why the slums smelled so bad, as they were pumping the gas into the slums. The Garotte, which has finally received word of Raymond’s acquisition of the Red Dwarf Star, sends down a smaller ship towards Exzed, containing the last of the Methosian gas and the detonator device for the Red Dwarf Star. They also pick up Antioch, who was found floating around space. The Boundary IX heads to Exzed for Ypear to confess and extradite the group. The gas is continued to be pumped into the Exzed slums, as Raymond wonders if it is the right course of action. The Boundary IX intercepts the transport shuttle and realises that it is a space radical’s ship. The ship is identified and attacked, with Rhea placing on a spacesuit and climbing on top of the Boundary IX with the large gun from earlier. She proceeds to destroy the ship, killing Mauser who was onboard. Hearing of the destruction, Raymond decides to set off the remaining Methosian gas, dramatically accelerating the schedule and causing much less damage to the slums but would still eradicate most of the slums. Calderon hijacks Exzed’s radios, announcing an altered plan to bomb the planet, if his demands are not met, keeping in character, as it is revealed that Calderon is Raymond’s brother. Receiving the broadcast, the Peacekeepers launch their ships, only to be revealed that the corrupt Peacekeepers had sabotaged the clean officer’s ships, causing them to perform poorly, limiting the planet’s defence, as the corrupt officers bomb the Garrotte, but not causing severe damage. Rhea the convinces the group to join in the dogfight. With the Boundary IX working at full capacity, they are able to do actual damage to the Garotte, with Rhea strapped to the outside of the ship with the mangler. Quibsley flies the Boundary IX into the Garotte’s landing bay, surprising the Radicals, who are ready to drop the red dwarf star in its detonator. The group exit the Boundary IX and start fighting the Radicals, with Antioch again attacking Confre, using a grenade launcher, damaging the Boundary IX. Slamming Confre against the ship’s hull, he prepares to kill him, only for Confre to activate one of the grenades, destroying his suit and killing Antioch. Rhea and Abacus again steal the dwarf star from its detonator, with the device in their possession once again, the group head back to the ship, only for the blast from Antioch’s grenade to have damaged the power source. Calderon and the rest of the Radicals begin laying siege to the Boundary IX, with Raymond, (who lead the Peacekeeper fleet) with them. Ypear manages to install the Red Dwarf Star into the Boundary IX, restarting it. Quibsley activates the main engine, incinerating the Radicals with the superheated exhaust, killing Calderon and Raymond. With the Boundary IX’s escape, the Garotte is rendered immobile, as the majority of the crew were just killed. The Boundary IX lands and Ypear surrenders herself into Peacekeeper custody, extraditing the rest of the crew. Rhea and Abacus expose the corruption of the Peacekeepers, with the entire organisation under investigation, the Peacekeepers are unofficially disbanded. The slums of Exzed are evicted, despite Rhea and Abacus’s protests, and the canisters of Methanian Gas are found. The slums are mentioned to be shipped off world. Confre and Quibsley are cleared of the bounty on their heads. Rhea and Abacus join them to help the slums to be relocated. Cast *Rhea *Abacus *Confre Hso'j *Quibsley *Ypear *Bataklık *Raymond Kötü *Cauldron Kötü *Mauser *Sal Iva *Mouthfull *Blinky *Tentacle Tim *Mr. Zoff *Squidstriker *Mane *Stalks *Bubbles *Major Ohfence *AppendageSta Appearances Locations *Yanıcı *Enezo **Great Pillar **Major Ohfensse's Lair **Moonport *Korsan Territory *Exzed **Exzed Slums **Peacekeepers Headquaters *As-Ter-01D (mentioned) Events Items Vehicles *Duocraft *Garrotte *Boundary IX *Guillotine IV *Scythetitian (flashback) *Bronzehawks Creatures *Segmentosapiens Organizations *Peacekeepers *Radicals *Korsan **Iva Pirate Clan Category:Films